Secret revealed
by Eedy
Summary: seven revels his secret to yoosung a secret he can't hide anymore after they declared their love for each other, will it effect their relationship and how will the other RFA take it when they find out Takes place after MC's first RFA party, MC Saki. Pairings SevenxYoosung, MCxJumin SMUT WILL HAPPEN
1. Chapter 1

**So I have been toying with this idea for a while so hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **There will smut at some point**

Chapter one

Seven sighed at the computer screen, work was taking its toll again, and he was starting to feel hungry. Pushing the hungry to one side he carried on, light fingers tapping away at the keyboard. Suddenly he was pulled back to reality with his phone vibrating in his jeans. He took his phone and looked at the caller ID, it was yoosung, a smile formed on sevens face

"Well if it isn't the LOLOL champion yoosung" seven said with humour in his voice

"I'm a champion? You think ?" Yoosung said with delight

"Well….I wouldn't say champion made addict is a better word" seven chucked down the phone, he could almost hear yoosung frown on the other side

"Thanks a lot seven." Yoosung said his voice pouting

"Anytime, so what can I serve you with young yoosung" seven smiled, yoosung sighed on the other side of the phone making seven sit forward in his chair

"I…I…seven can I stay with you for a few days?" Yoosung's voice was strained. Seven paused for a moment, yoosung only asked to stay if he was behind on his school work, which was usually about once a month but something about the way yoosung sounded made seven worry something else was going on. Seven took a breath "sure yoosung, are you alright?" Seven said trying to still up beat

"Erm…..well can I explain when I get to yours" yoosung's voice was still strained. Seven shuffled in his chair. "Ok yoosung, I'll come pick you up it'll a be safer" seven was now worried. "Thanks seven, I'll pack some stuff" yoosung now sounded a bit more up beat which made seven smile to himself. He hung the phone and grabbed his keys heading to the garage. When seven arrived at yoosung's he paused before knocking, the hunger had returned. Seven bit his lip and took a deep breath, he really need to keep up with keeping his hunger at bay. He knocked on the door and almost immediately yoosung swung it open. He looked drained, his hair was a mess and his usual spar killing purple eyes was dim and accompanied by dark circles underneath. Yoosung pick up one bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Could you get the rest please seven" yoosung asked nodding his head into the direction of three other bags, seven chuckled and pick them up, they made their way to the car in silence, a silence which continued on the drive back. When they arrive yoosung threw the bag down and made his way to the couch throwing himself face down into the pillows. Seven put the other bags down and sat next to yoosung.

"Yoosung what's happened" seven said worry in his voice. Yoosung flopped himself over and threw an arm over his eyes letting out a sigh

"I can't handle being on my own anymore, it's too much, I get distracted so easily, I'm behind on deadlines, I forget to eat and I stay up to sometimes all night just playing that god damn game. And yet I can't seem to stop" yoosung sighed again and rolled onto his side facing the tv, seven put a hand on his leg and smiled at yoosung

"Well you can stay here as long as you want, heck you can even move it, I do have…." Seven was Interrupted by yoosung throwing his arms around sevens neck

"Thank you seven" yoosung shouted in his ear making seven flinch a little. "Erm yoosung can you get off me now please" seven said uncomfortably, yoosung quickly released seven and started to blush hard "s…..s…..sorry" he said, his head down. Seven lifted yoosung's chin up with one finger so his purple orbs met his own golden gaze, yoosung's face was getting redder, seven smirked and leaned down to yoosung's lips "don't be sorry" seven whispered seductively. Seven placed a hard kiss on yoosung's lips, yoosung let out a small gasp of shock before he let it happen. Seven nibbled his bottom lip asking for entrance, yoosung hesitated for a moment but let seven carry, throwing his arms around sevens neck as the kiss deepened, causing yoosung to fall back onto the couch bringing seven down with him. Seven pulled away to look at yoosung, his face was like a tomato and he was avoiding eye contact, seven places a hand on his cheek "yoosung why do you shy away from me all the time" seven said softly. Yoosung looked at him through the corner of his eye "b…..b….b…because I'm embarrassed" he stuttered "you have nothing to be embarrassed about we've done stuff before, I know we haven't actually had sex yet but we have seen each other naked enough" seven smiled softly to try and help reassure yoosung. Yoosung looked at him a smiled "erm yeh your right" yoosung leaned up and kissed seven softly, seven let out a little moan and made the kiss deeper. Yoosung wrapped his legs round seven waist pulling him closer. Seven started to feel a pain in his mouth and shot up quick running into the bedroom. Yoosung sat up on the couch confused on what just happened.

Seven locked the bathroom door and went to look in the mirror. Staring at his reflection he opened his mouth to revel two extended sharp fangs. He let out a sigh "fuck I really need to start storing more blood bag" it had been about 5 days since he last drank, seven was lazy when it came to feeding he very rarely went out to get something straight from humans or to top up bus blood bag supply, but he needed to start doing it if yoosung was going to be around. Seven had kept his vampire life style hidden from all of his RFA friends due to the fact he didn't want them to judge or get scared or even hurt.

"Shit where am I going hide them when I do" he said out loud to himself. There was a knock on the door "seven are you ok?" Yoosung said with concern.

"Yeh just felt a little off for a moment, think it was something I ate" he shouted back. Seven looked back in the mirror and let out a sigh of relief. His fangs had sunk back in, unlocking the door he was greet by yoosung flinging his arms around his neck and kissing him hard. When yoosung release him seven stood there shocked

"You ok yoosung?" Seven said. Yoosung beamed at him "Yep just wanted to show you how much I love you" yoosung clapped a hand round his mouth when he said that, sevens mouth dropped. They had been together now for about 8 months since the last RFA party where they both ended up going home together and one thing led to another, that was a night where Saki and Jumin declared their love for each other. Seven recovered from the shock and smiled at yoosung, pulling him into a hug "I love you too yoosung" seven kissed yoosung's head and pushed him away too look at him "Yep always red as my hair" seven chuckled at the sight of yoosung's face. Yoosung slap sevens chest and pouted "whatever" seven chuckled "come on better get some sleep" yoosung pouted again, but seven picked him up and put him on the bed "sleep yoosung" he said softly and placed a kiss on his lips, yoosung moaned but nodded and settled himself in the bed. Seven left him to drift of and set to the kitchen to find a blood bag, the last one, seven sighed and made a mental not to get some more in the morning. He was lucky he can walk in sunlight after he discovered (through hackable research) that vampire can walk in the sun without harm with a certain gem on their persons at all time. So after seeking out the Tanzanite, finding it he implanted it into the back of his cross necklace so no one would know. After drinking the blood bag seven set back at his computer and worked for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Yoosung awoke to his alarm buzzing in his ears, he sleepily got out of sheets and made his way to the bathroom. With a quick shower and throwing on some clothes he grabbed his book bag and went to find seven before he left for classes. Seven was sat at his desk the sounds of tapping on the keyboard and faint music coming from his headphones was all that could be heard. Yoosung gave a light tap on his shoulder. Seven took his head phones off and spun round beaming a smile at yoosung. He looked like hell, his golden orbs bloodshot and dark circles under the his face look exhausted.

"Im of to classes now, I'll be back around 3" yoosung smiled. Seven without a word got up and grabbed his car keys

"I'll drive you" he winked at yoosung. Before he could argue seven was already at the front door, yoosung sped walked to catch up and got in the car. They pulled up outside the gates, yoosung got out of the car and walk round to the pavement, seven got out and pulled yoosung back into his arms before he walked any further. "What's up" yoosung said trying to read sevens face, seven smiled and leaned in and kissed yoosung softly. "Just wanted a kiss goodbye" he smiled. Yoosung felt his cheeks go pink. A voice called out to yoosung from behind

"Yo yoosung is this the famous boyfriend I hear so much about" yoosung went redder in the face causing seven to chuckle a little

"Famous am I?" Seven said with humour in his voice and a raised eyebrow. Yoosung put his head down

"Jung shut up" he muttered at his friend.

"Hey man don't be so shy" Jung slapped yoosung on the back

"I'm not shy" yoosung sulked as he stormed of towards the gates. Seven laughed and shook his head

"See you later yoosung" he shouted at him, yoosung waved his hand behind as he walked

Seven face planted the couch. He had been on the go all day getting some blood bags and finding a place in the house to store them away from yoosung wasn't hard but had been accomplished. He even cleared out space in the wardrobe and drawers and unpacked all of yoosung's stuff. He was exhausted. Seven felt the need to sleep trying to over take him, he flipped over to look at the clock. It was 2:30pm 'yoosung will be home soon' he thought to himself. Getting up he decided that he would leave yoosung a note to say he was sleeping and went to bed. Throwing himself on the pillows with in moments he was in a deep sleep.

"Seven" a voice sweet to sevens ear said softly waking him up. Seven rolled into his back and slowly opened his eyes, two purple orbs smiling at him. Seven yawned and sat up

"What time is it" he said rubbing his eyes. He felt a weight sit on the bed next to him, seven looked a saw yoosung starring at him through his blurred vision

"It's 9" yoosung said with a smile. Seven bolted of the bed and rushed to his desk, yoosung followed quickly behind

"What's wrong?" Worry on his voice

"I have to finish this work in an hour, SHIT" seven booted up his pc and started tapping away at the keys, yoosung snakes his arms around sevens waist

"Sorry I should of woke you up earlier" he said with guilt in his voice, seven spun round in his chair and put his hands on either side of yoosung's face. Yoosung looked at him with that sweet sad look his gives when he thinks he's done something wrong.

"It's not your fault honey, I'll get it done" seven winked and kissed yoosung hard on the lips making him blush. Seven spun back round and set back to him Work. Yoosung stood there trying to compose himself, even being together for a long time yoosung was still a little shy with affection from seven. In fact they still hadn't done anything apart from the odd Make our session on the couch or bed. Yoosung blushed at the thought, seven had been really patient with him, Every time yoosung brought the subject up seven always said yoosung is worth the wait. Yoosung set himself to studying while seven did his work.

"DONE!" Seven shouted, making yoosung jump. Seven rose from his chair and made his way to the kitchen retrieving a can of PhD pepper.

 ** _*security system*_**

 ** _"Unauthorised person"_**

The sercurity system alarm screeched through the bunker, seven made his way to look at the cctv with yoosung peering over his shoulder. A woman was standing outside looking at the cctv smirking

"Shit, yoosung go in the bed room now" sevens tone was low and serious

"But seven" yoosung tried to argue

"NO BUTS YOOSUNG GO IN THE BED ROOM AND SHUT THE DOOR NOW" yoosung jump at sevens raised voice, he nodded and did as he was told

"What the fuck does she want" seven mumbled under his breath, he tapped on the keyboard to unlock the gate and main door, making his way to the front door to let her in. She was there a tall violet haired woman with bright pink eyes smirk at him as she barged last seven and sat on the couch with no words

"What the hell do you want Ryoko" seven hissed as he stood arms crossed I front of her

"Can't I drop by to see how my child is doing" she said still a smirk on her face, seven scoffed at her words

"I'm not your child Ryoko, just because you made me this doesn't mean I'm your child" seven scowled at her, Ryoko stood up and smiled a evil smile

"So hows your vampire, human relationship going hmm?" Seven looked at her confused

"How the hell do you know that?" He glared at her, Ryoko laughed

"Oh my dear boy I know everything, I'm always keeping an eye on you and saeran you should know by now, but I have to say he's a cutie bet he tastes nice Saeyoung" within seconds seven had her up against the wall by the throat, gripping hard, Ryoko just smiled evilly and let out a little chuckle

"You know your not at strong as me Saeyoung so if I was you I'd be a good boy and put me down" she hissed through her teeth, seven didn't let go his blood was boiling, his fangs out in defence and his face full of anger

"I'll say it again what the fuck do you want" he hissed at her

"Nothing, but I can see talking about drinking your lover is a touchy subject, have you even drank from him" she looked at him with an evil eye, seven let go of her and she dropped down. She let out a laugh

"You haven't have you, still drinking from blood bags too? Oh Saeyoung grow a pair, be more like your brother embrace it" she put a hand on his shoulder and mischievously grinned at him.

"Embrace what? This curse you bestowed upon me? I'm going to hell because of you! No one knows about me and this curse and I intend to keep it that way" he shrugged of her hand and glared at her

"Why?" A voice from behind them appeared, the two snapped their heads in the direction. Seven felt his heart sink seeing yoosung standing their with a blank expression on his face

"Oops" Ryoko chuckled

"Get the fuck out Ryoko now before I do something I'll regret" seven glared at her fangs still out.

"And miss the show? No thanks" she laughed.

 ** _*BANG*_**

Ryoko flew through the air and smashed against the wall, Ryoko slid down the wall head down and grunted as she touched the fall. She raised her head with a smirk on her face, blood trickling down from her nose and mouth, yoosung hid behind seven, who stood there back straight, face filled with anger, jaw clenched and fists in balls. He watched eyes fixed on Ryoko as she stood up and wiped her face of the blood smirking.

"Someone's gotten stronger since last time" Ryoko teased, seven growled at her and she whizzed out the door almost invisible to the naked eye. Seven let out a sigh of relief.

"Seven?" Yoosung said shakily, seven turned to look at him, yoosung gasped his fangs where till showing, seven twitched his mouth making them disappear.

"Seven what's going on" yoosung asked again placing a shaky hand on sevens arm. Seven sighed and sat down on the couch, yoosung coping his movements placing himself next to him. Seven pulled yoosung in a side ways hug and rested his chin on his head.

"It's a long story honey" seven said pained

"Tell me, please" yoosung said softly, seven lifted yoosung's head and smiled at him.

"Can I ask? What do you think is going on?" Yoosung looked at seven confused

"Erm well…to me…..well it sounds cheesy….but…..are you a erm…vampire" yoosung lowered his head and whispered his last word, seven let out a loud laugh as the way yoosung whispered

"Your right yoosung" seven said wiping a laughter tear away, yoosung froze his face was shocked, he gulped before getting his words out

"You're a vampire ?" He said in a quiet tone

"Yep I'm a vampire yoosung, that's why I don't sleep a lot and I don't eat a lot" seven smiled at yoosung. Yoosung shuffled up to seven and placed a finger on his lips, seven lick his finger and released his fangs again, making yoosung flinch. Yoosung touched one fang out of curiosity, seven smiled. Yoosung touched the tip and flinched when the sharp point pierced his skin

"Ouch" he said looking at his finger. He looked at seven who's expression had changed completely, hunger was in his eyes and he had a wild like look on his face. Seven shuffled uncomfortably and looked away

"Go get a plaster yoosung please" his voice was rough, yoosung obliged and returned with his finger in a plaster

"Seven I'm not scared" seven looked at yoosung with shock on his face.

"How I could snap your neck in seconds or drink your dry in your sleep" seven moves close to yoosung, eyes wide with hunger, yoosung gulped and bravely kissed seven throwing his arms around his neck, seven pulled away and smiled

"I told you I'm not scared" yoosung pouted, seven chuckled and poked yoosung's cheek.

"Hey stop that" yoosung sulked batting sevens hand away

"Aww so cute" seven whispered in to yoosung's ear. Yoosung blushed

"I'm not cute, seven seriously why didn't you tell me" yoosung's tone turned too serious too quick for sevens liking.

seven let out a sigh "no one knows apart from saeran and that bitch Ryoko who turned us both, honestly I didn't tell you because I was scared of losing you" seven looked at yoosung with a sad expression, yoosung took his hands and smile his brightest smile which made seven feel whole

"You not going to lose me, I love you to much seven to leave you" yoosung grinned ear to ear and placed a small kiss on sevens lips, seven smiled back at yoosung and pulled him into a hug

"I don't deserve your yoosung, so innocent" he whispered into yoosung's ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED**_

 _ **************SMUT WITHIN***************_

It was Jumins and Sakis engagement party and quite frankly seven was feeling uncomfortable with everyone around him. He had his last blood bag the night before and despite yoosung's constantly saying he could drink from him seven kept refusing. Seven hasn't had time to go out a get some more blood and right now he was wishing he took yoosung's offer before they left. Seven started to sweat a little under the feeling of being uncomfortable, he could smell everyone's different sweet blood types more so then usually

' Jaehee B negative, Zen O positive, Jumin AB, Saki A positive and yoosung the sweetest of all B positive' he recited to himself. Yoosung appeared and poked his cheek to snap him out of his daze.

"Hey you alright" yoosung said furrowing his brow

"Not really, I'm a bit hungry" seven hesitated, yoosung stood on his tip toes and kissed sevens cheek, seven relaxed a little and pulled yoosung into a hug.

"Are you sure you don't want to…" yoosung said into sevens chest

"I think….I'm going to have to….later" seven stiffened

"Seven what's with the face" zen said making his way to the couple

"Nothing I'm fine" seven tried to force a smile, zen patted his back and put an arm round his shoulders

"Dude I can tell something is bothering you by one your face and two yoosung clinging to you like a baby" zen chuckled, yoosung pouted and walked away towards saki

"Seriously zen I'm fine and don't tease yoosung like that" seven removes Zen's arm from around him and sighed. 'This is exhausting' he thought

"Saeyoung what is wrong" Zen's voice went from teasing to serious.

"Just leave it zen before I snap" sevens face went dark, but zen didn't stop "Saeyoung just tell me you usually tell me everything when your under pressure" with that last nudge of words, sevens blood was boiling, he could feel himself about to loose it.

"Zen I'm going to say this one more time, leave it" seven glared at him, zen took a step back hands up in defence

"Ok man, but don't bottle things up it isn't good for you" zen walked away and seven sighed rubbing his eyes under his glasses. He sat down on the expensive leather couch next to Jumin, who was sipping wine during the whole small gathering.

"He's never lets things drop does he" Jumin said, seven leaned back putting an arm on the back of the sofa and sighed

"Nope he never knows when to fucking stop" seven said with a small smile jumin chuckled and took a sip from his wine glass

"How are you and yoosung doing Saeyoung" jumin quizzed, seven smiled to himself

"Great, between you and me he makes my heart skip a beat every time I look at him" seven was now looking at yoosung, who was laughing and being his happy upbeat self with saki, who yoosung became almost best friends with.

"I know what you mean I feel the same about saki" jumin said breaking sevens daydream

"Since when did we get so soppy jumin" seven chuckled, jumin chuckled with him

"Who knows maybe that's what love does to people" the two sat there smiling at their partners, saki was the first to look in their direction beaming a smile more directed at jumin then seven, she made her way towards them with yoosung not far behind, he had his head down and he look a bit guilty?

"Hey Saeyoung, can I have a word" saki smiled, seven looked a yoosung then looked back at saki, confusion filling his face, he got up and saki took his hand taking him to another room with yoosung behind. Saki sat down on the bed and patted next to her, seven stayed where he was.

"So vampire eh?" Seven stiffened at sakis words and looked a yoosung who still had his head down

"Look yoosung told me he trusts me and felt he needed someone to talk about it with, so don't scold him seven" saki said with a mother toned voice. Seven sighed and pulled yoosung into a side hug and kissed the top of his head

"It's fine yoosung" yoosung looked up at seven and smiled a small smile

"I'm sorry seven I really am" yoosung snuggled into seven

"Look, here's the thing, if your struggling to get blood bags Saeyoung tell me, my brother got turned 2 years ago and he is always full stocked, benefits of working in a hospital just tell me you type and I'll get it" saki winked at him and walked over to pat him on the shoulder

"Erm…thank you?" Seven said trying to process the information, saki smiled

"No problem, but I think you should tell everyone, in case something happened" with that she was gone back into the other room

"Or you could drink me" yoosung's voice was seductive, seven looked at him shocked

"Yoosung!" He said shocked. Yoosung leaned up and kissed seven hard on the lips. 'Shit' seven felt his body lose control, he deepened the kiss forcing his tongue into yoosung's mouth, causing yoosung to moan against him. Seven lifted yoosung up, yoosung wrapped his legs round sevens waist as he was pushed against the wall. Seven could feel his fangs extending, he pulled away and looked at yoosung, his eyes hungry for ever inch of yoosung's body.

"I can button this up so it covers my neck don't worry" yoosung said shaky from the moment they just shared. Without a word, seven kisses yoosung hard again and started to places kisses along his jawline and down his neck until yoosung's breathing hitched and he let out a little moan when seven reached the sweet spot. With that he bit down gentle at first on the spot and teased yoosung, he wanted to hear some more of those sweet sound leave his mouth. After enough teasing, seven bit down hard, causing yoosung to let out a little hiss of pain. Seven choose to ignore it as the warm liquid from yoosung's neck poured into his mouth. Yoosung moaned as seven drank from him, it felt good? After the pain from the bite went it felt thrilling to have seven drink from him, it was turning him on to the point that he actually want to have seven fuck him right there and then. Yoosung pushed the urge a side. He could wait he was good at waiting. The room then started to spin and yoosung's head started to feel light, he tapped sevens back.

Seven was lost in the ecstasy of sweetness of yoosung's blood, suddenly a tap on his back pulled him out of his high, taking his mouth away he looked at yoosung 'shit' yoosung had gone quite pale, seven slowly lowered him down to the floor keeping a hold of him he kissed yoosung's forehead. Seven scratched his finger with his fang and rubbed the blood from his finger onto yoosung's oozing wound, with in seconds it healed up.

"I'm sorry honey, I got carried away" yoosung smiled weakly at seven and hugged him

"It's ok I'm just a little light headed actually …..I…..i"

"You what?" Seven looked at him worried, yoosung's face went red, he couldn't look seven in the eye

"I was erm really really REALLY, turned on, I erm well, I really wanted you to fuck me" yoosung pushed himself out of sevens embraced and turned around to hide his face.

"yoosung, don't hide from me" seven snakes his arms around his waist and kissed his neck when he just bit

"Maybe we can do this again at home one night" seven said seductively, he felt yoosung shiver from his words, which made him smirk to himself, yoosung turned round a looked at seven with lust in his eyes

"Tonight! I'm ready!" Yoosung said quick, seven looked at him go out, and gulped, 'Lord forgive me for I'm about to sin' he thought to himself

"If Your sure?" Seven said yoosung nodded his head, seven kissed yoosung lightly on the lips the took his hand and headed back into the other room no one really noticed they where gone. Seven walked up to jumin and saki, saki beamed a smile at seven

"We going now, thanks for having us" seven said smiling back, saki got up and hugged seven and yoosung kissing them both on the cheek, the two said their goodbyes to everyone and went home

As soon as they where through the door, seven pinned yoosung against the wall kissing him hard. Yoosung couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure at the action. Seven lifted yoosung up and made his way into the bedroom not breaking the kiss, he lashed yoosung down on the bed, seven pulled his lips away and look at yoosung lust filling yoosung's eyes

"Are you sure your ready?" Seven said softly. Yoosung pulled sevens head back down and forced his tongue into sevens mouth, this was a good enough answer. Seven move his hand slowly up yoosung's leg to his thigh and snaking it to yoosung's round bulge that had formed in his jeans, yoosung moaned at sevens touch causing seven to smirk against yoosung's mouth. Seven slowly unbuttoned yoosung's jeans and took them off with his boxers with ease, yoosung gasped and broke the kiss his face turning red as sevens hair, yoosung quickly removed his own shirt and laid back down. Seven took of his glasses and threw them to one side along with his own shirt jeans and boxers, he leaned back down and started kissing yoosung's jawline and making his way down his neck leaving trails behind, seven made his way down yoosung chest and stomach then left a trail of kisses along the bottom of his stomach, yoosung moaned through his teeth when seven kissed a very sensitive spot, seven looked up at him and smirked.

"Hmm I think someone's got another spot that need to be bitten" seven flashed a fang smile which made yoosung whimper "Jesus seven don't give me that smile again" he said weakly if yoosung was standing up it would of made his knees weak. Seven returned to the spot and bit down hard, yoosung threw his head back moaning loudly at the sharp pain, the fell of seven sucking at his skin now started to turn in to pleasure, yoosung wriggled underneath seven, with a pop seven released the spot and healed it like he did with yoosung's neck, yoosung watched and seven took yoosung's member in his hand, looks at yoosung with pure delight. Yoosung's breathing hitched and a small whimper escaped from his lips, that was sevens cue. Seven lapped his tongue slowly round the tip before he wrapped his mouth around it, sucking slowly. Moans escaping yoosung's mouth as seven bobbed up and down with his head and pumping him with his hand in perfect sync.

"S…s…..seven" yoosung panted he could feel himself lose control, he snakes his fingers in sevens hair and pulled at it in an attempt to stop him. Seven lifted his head and licked his lips smirking

"Hmm?" Seven looked at him pleased by the sight, yoosung was sweating and face redder then had ever seen, his breathing had gone ragged and his eye wide with pleasure

"If…..you…carry on…like that….I…..won't last" yoosung said between breathes, seven slowly made his way back up yoosung leaving kisses as he went before he finally invaded yoosung's mouth with his tongue. He pulled away and placed two fingers in his mouth covering them in saliva, he hovered his hand down in between yoosung's legs and looked at him mentally asking for the go ahead, yoosung nodded and seven slowly slid one finger in yoosung's hole, yoosung bucked his hips and moaned at the sensation, seven slid in the second, yoosung let out a loud moan, seven leaned down and kissed him while making circles inside him as he moved his fingers in and out

"S….s…..seven…p…..p….please….I…I want you" he breathed against sevens lips, seven leaned down to yoosung's ear

"And you'll get me, my sweet innocent honey" seven whispered, yoosung's body shivered. Seven withdrew his fingers causing yoosung to whimper and pout. Seven chuckled and hovered his own member over yoosung's entrance.

"Ready" seven said seductively. Yoosung nodded. Seven slowly pushed himself into yoosung. Yoosung hissed from the sharp pain that came with the small force sevens member made. Seven stopped for a moment to let yoosung get use to the feeling.

"You ok honey" he said softly, yoosung nodded and let out a small breath.

"Want me to carry on" again yoosung just nodded. Seven slowly pushed more, this time yoosung moaned in pleasure. Seven let out a low growl, he slowly thrusted into yoosung. Yoosung bucked his hips making seven go deeper inside, seven moaned at the movement

"Fuck yoosung" seven growled. Seven started to pick up the pace filling the room with moans and the slapping of skin.

"H….h…harder" yoosung breathed. Seven smirked at his words and with his next thrust slammed hard into yoosung.

"SEVEN!" Yoosung screamed out in delight, seven chuckled and repeated his action, each time yoosung screamed his name, it wasn't long before yoosung could feel the burning of ecstasy rise up from him, his member twitching. Seven could see yoosung was near the edge, he took yoosung's member and started pumping while he slammed hard in him at the same time, yoosung bit his lower lip and gripped the sheets.

"S….seven I'm going to" before yoosung could finish his member twitched at his release, his hot seed spilling over sevens hand, seven let go and lick his fingers and hand of yoosung's seed, yoosung's face went red at the sight , seven slammed into yoosung one more time before his own release caught up to him spilling into yoosung. Seven collapsed onto of yoosung and slowly slid himself out of him. The two laid their panting, bodies covered in sweat. After collecting themselves, seven sat up hovering over yoosung, a toothy grin plastered across his face

"So….?" He smiled, yoosung turned his face away, it was burning

"That was erm…..amazing" he said squeezing his eyes shut. Seven moved yoosung's face to look at him, yoosung opened on eye to look at seveb

"I'm glad your enjoyed it honey, it didn't hurt much did it" sevens brow furrowed in worry. Yoosung shot up so his face was inches away from sevens

"Oh my god no, it was perfect, I loved it and the biting" yoosung cleared his throat "was intense" seven grinned and kissed yoosung on the lips softly

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, because you going to have to get use to it" seven chuckled. Yoosung flung his arms round seven causing him to fall back with seven on top of him, seven rolled over to lay next to yoosung and threw the sheets over them, pulling yoosung to lay on his chest.

"I love you so much yoosung" seven said kissing yoosung's head, yoosung let out a content sigh and nuzzled into sevens chest

"I love you too Saeyoung" yoosung chuckled

"Saeyoung? Hmm when did you start calling me that?" Seven said

"I was just testing it, I like it, you going to have to get use to it" yoosung chuckled, seven chuckled with him

"Ouch using my own words against me not cool"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yoosung woke up to his head spinning, he felt drained of life. Shuffling in the bed, seven was still sound asleep next to him. Yoosung took a moment to take in all of sevens features, he was so cute sleeping, soft puffs of air escaping his lips as he breathed. Yoosung smiled to himself and slowly got out of bed, when he stood up he went dizzy and fell back down on the bed. The bounce made seven stir. Yoosung froze hoping he didn't wake seven up. Letting out a sigh of relief when seven rolled over letting out another puff of air. He got up again this time more slowly. Getting dressed he made himself some breakfast and set playing LOLOL for the next few hours. Seven emerged, a bounce in his step and a glint in his eye a few hours later

"Morning my love" seven sung, yoosung spun round and smiled.

"You look far to happy" he said, seven chuckled and gave yoosung a quick peck on the lips

"Why wouldn't I be I just made love to the most amazing man in the world" seven gave yoosung his tooth grin, yoosung blushed and spun back round and continued playing

"Can I join?" Seven said, yoosung just gave a nod to engrossed in the game to respond

The two played for hours with yoosung grunting in frustration every time seven kick his ass in the occasional duel.

Sevens phone buzzed in his jeans, he sighed and answered without even looking at the caller ID

"Yo 707" he said

"Hmm…ok"

"Ok I'll be there in ten" seven hung up and stretched in the chair.

"Sorry yoosung I've got to go have a meeting with the boss I'll be back in a few hours" with a quick kiss seven was gone. Yoosung felt a little empty without him but kept to his game. After an hour the security system went off

*welcome saeran*

Yoosung jumped out of his chair and looked at the cctv, it was saeran coming in. Yoosung didn't know what to do, saeran was a bit of a dick towards yoosung sometimes but he was like that to almost everyone. The door opened and saeran appeared

"SAEYOUNG" saeran shouted, yoosung peered round the corner

"He's not here" he said shyly. Saeran smirked at yoosung and made his way towards him

"Hello blondie, well I'll just wait for him" saeran placed himself in the couch and turned on the tv. Yoosung felt uncomfortable with saeran around.

"So heard you met Ryoko" saeran said with a little smirk on his face. Yoosung looked at him and a lump formed in his throat

"Yeh and?" He regretted the tone he just gave with the words, saeran snapped head ran to look at yoosung shocked in the way yoosung just spoke

"Someone grown a pair of balls" saeran chuckled. Yoosung put his head down his cheek going pink

"Surprised she didn't rip your throat out really, Ryoko is a sucker for blondes" saeran chuckled giving a toothy grin. Yoosung looked at him eyes wide

"W….w…..what do you mean?" He stuttered

"Nothing….so Saeyoung not turned you yet?" Saeran carried on now focused on the tv again

"Erm…no we haven't spoken about that yet" yoosung said shyly, saeran laughed

"He won't do it, so don't get your hopes up but…" saeran pauses and smirked at yoosung

"Ill do it" saeran made his way to yoosung and leaned down so his gaze meet yoosung's his face inches away

"What you say, blondie" yoosung felt his cheeks go so red that he knew saeran could see

"N….n….no thanks" yoosung looked at his hands

"Maybe being a vampire might toughen you up, I know Saeyoung wouldn't have to hold back anymore" saeran smirked he was pushing buttons. Yoosung looked at him confused

"What do you mean hold back"

"Let me put it this way, he has to be careful in how he handles you, humans are like fine china, easy to brake if we don't control our strength around them" saeran chuckled when yoosung's face dropped back down to look at his hands

"Oh….." yoosung didn't know what to think. He didn't want seven to be held back because he was human, he was starting to feel like a burden. Is that the way seven sees him, as something delicate, something he had to be careful with

"So what do you say blondie, do you want to hold Saeyoung back forever?" Saeran gave a mischievous grin, which yoosung didn't notice. Yoosung's head was filled with all sorts. He doesn't want to hold seven back but at the same time being a vampire? Yoosung looked at saeran who was still grinning

"Ok" yoosung sighed, saeran stood up straight and clapped his hands together grinning ear to ear 'this will fuck with Saeyoung something good" saeran thought to himself

"Ok first off I need to drink from you till you feel faint and then you drink from me" yoosung just nodded. Saeran leaned down and lick yoosung's neck before biting down hard. Yoosung hissed at the pain it hurt more then when seven did it, yoosung sat there stiff as saeran sucked the blood from him. He could feel himself go dizzy and the room starting to fade. With the little life he had he grabbed saerans arm. Saeran pulled away and quickly bit his own wrist and offering it to yoosung, yoosung was swaying side to side from the dizziness and could figure out where saerans wrist actually was. Saeran grabbed yoosung's head and pulled it to his wrist. Yoosung whined at the taste it was disgusting, but he drank. The more he drank the more his head stopped spinning. Saeran stood there smirking at the sight of only his brother walked through the door right now. After a long 10 minutes saeran pulled his wrist away and yoosung sat up. He felt odd? His stomach was on fire and his head started to pound all of a sudden.

"Feel sick" where the last words he said before he fell forward and blacked out.

When he woke up he could hear shouting coming from the other room. His head still pounding and a horrible pain in he gums. He opened his eyes slowly and noticed he was laying on he bed

"FUCK YOU SAERAN, HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND FUCK WITH YOOSUNG, YOUR LUCKY I DON'T RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" Seven shouted, yoosung could hear saeran laughing.

"YOU THINK THIS IF FUCKING FUNNY, IT NOT SAERAN" saeran was laughing louder now

Yoosung slowly got himself off the bed. He stopped when his head spun, but settled quick after a few seconds. He took a step forward and felt his body burn in pain, he winced with each step he took toward the other room, sevens voice still shouting

"IF THAT'S ALL YOU CAME HERE FOR YOU, A TEXT WOULD DO NOT TURNING YOOSUNG INTO THIS GOD FORSAKEN CURSE!" Yoosung could now hear saerans voice the closer he got to the bedroom door

"Oh come on brother do you want to be careful for the rest of his life? Now you can be as rough as you like with him"

"ITS NOT ABOUT BEING CAREFUL, I LOVE HIM SAERAN AND WOULD DO ANYTHING TO KEEP HIM STAYING THE WAY HE IS BUT YOU THINK ITS OK TO TURN HIM JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK HE WOULD BURDEN ME I MEAN WHAT THE HELL!?"

Yoosung opened the door and entered the room saeran was the first to see him and he smirked at yoosung's appearance. Seven followed saerans gaze and gasped to see yoosung, he sped to his side with in a second. He put his arm around yoosung's waist and lead him to the couch, sitting him down carefully.

"Honey are you ok?" Seven said softly. Yoosung felt another sting of pain come from his gums he held his mouth and tried to force back the tears. Seven hugged him tight

"It's ok that will pass soon" seven glared at his brother who was still finding the whole situation humorous

"Get our now saeran" seven said with venom in his voice. Saeran shrugged and in a flash was out the door.

Seven tightened his grip around yoosung and just sat there. Tears started to roll down yoosung's face, seven wiped away each one. He kissed the top of his head and let out a sigh.

"Saeyoung why does it hurt so much" yoosung said muffled in his hands.

"I don't know but it won't hurt for long, about 24 hours. More if you don't drink" seven sighed he could feel yoosung shaking under him.

"Let me get you a blood bag ok" seven let go of yoosung and whizzed away and back returning we a blood bag he offered to yoosung. Yoosung's nose twitched and without thought he snatched it and pierced the bag with his newly extended fangs. The taste was oddly satisfying and was easing the ache and pains that he had. When had finished he let out a sigh of relief.

"Feel a bit better?" Seven said holding yoosung's hand. Yoosung wiped his face and looked at seven

"Much, but erm Saeyoung what about going out?" Seven cocked an eyebrow at him

"You mean sunlight?" He said, yoosung nodded. Seven got up and went to his desk, fishing out a black box, he sat back down next to yoosung and opened the box, revealing lots of small gems.

"These are tanzanite, they are the only stone in the world that for some reason, don't ask me what Let's vampires day walk" Seven took one out and gave it to yoosung. Yoosung took it and placed a kiss on sevens cheek

"I can in-grave it into some jewellery of you want" seven smiled.

"Really? Maybe a necklace?" Yoosung beamed but then stopped when he pain of his fangs stung.

"Sure you find what you want and I'll do it" seven smiled. He kissed yoosung lightly on the lips

"But you need to get to sleep it will help time go by" seven said serious, yoosung nodded and made his was to the bedroom. He paused at the door and looked back

"Will you lay with my please Saeyoung" seven made his way to yoosung and pulled him into a hug

"I'll be there all night honey, I'm not going anywhere" seven said kissing yoosung gently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The past few days yoosung was adjusting to his new life style. It was hard trying to control his hunger, especially in classes when he was around crowds of people. It was making it difficult for him to concentrate, but seven had taught him a few tricks to keep it at bay. The bell rang and yoosung made his was out of the classroom to the student lounge, it was free period and he just wanted to stay away from as many people as he could. Thankfully the lounge was quiet with only a few students in there. He sat down on one couch and threw his head back closing his eyes.

"Yo yoosung my man" Jung called it him. Yoosung opened his eyes and gave a half hearted smile.

"Hey" yoosung sighed, he wasn't in the mood for interactions

"Yoosung? Dude what's up?" Jung placed himself next too yoosung

"Nothing I'm fine just tired from studying all night" yoosung lied. Jung looked at him and smiled

"I feel you man" the two say there in silence, yoosung was lost in thought.

When yoosung got home, he was treated by a familiar female pair of arms flung around his neck, he looked at the owner and saw saki beaming a smile at him

"Err hey saki what are you doing here?" Yoosung looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"Saeyoung thought it would be a good idea for all of us to get together" she hugged yoosung tight. Yoosung looked over her head and saw Zen and Jumin with seven on the couch.

"Where's jaehee" yoosung quizzed.

"She has a cold" jumin said in his business tone. Saki took yoosung's hand and led him to join the others, they sat down, yoosung next to seven and saki next to jumin. Seven put his arm around yoosung and pulled him into a little hug

"So guys there is a reason for me asking you come here" seven said in a serious tone, the three looked at him with serious expressions.

"What's up Saeyoung" zen said shuffling to turn sideways to get a better look at him

"Yes please explain Saeyoung" jumin added taking a sip of his drink. Yoosung shuffled out of sevens hug and sat with his hands in his lap and head down, saki placed a hand on one of yoosung's and kissed his head

"It's ok yoosung" she whispered to him.

"There's something important everyone needs to know for your safety" seven said staring ahead of his, serious expression plastered on his face zen and jumin looked at him with confusion

"3 years ago on a field mission something happened that changed everything" seven paused and let out a breath

"It was the middle of the night, vanderwood was doing a security round while I was busy hacking into the mainframe, when a woman appeared and pinned me to the wall, biting a chunk out of my neck, the pain was unbearable, I passed out, when I woke up the woman was there smirking at me, vanderwood was knocked out on the other side of the room, she spoke, saying "welcome to the darkness, Saeyoung" she knew my name, she knew it because he was seeking me and saeran out like pray, she told me she got to saeran first and that I was harder to track down, then she went on to explain was she had done and what she was" seven stopped he could feel the anger rising from reliving what had happened

"What was she" Jumin asked his face curious as could be

"What did she do to you" zen was on the edge of his seat eyes wide

"He was a vampire, she turned me into a vampire, I god forsaken vampire, she cursed me forever" seven hissed

Zen and jumins faces where stunned. Zen gasped

"Vampire?!" They both said in unison, saki laughed that they actually spoke at the same time. Seven sighed and extended his fangs to show them

"Wooooo" zen said in shock. Jumin sat back on the couch and put on his usual expression

"Hmm interesting" he said in his usual business tone

"Wow that amazing you're a vampire! Wait hang on so if you're a vampire and yoosung is human….." zen was Interrupted by seven

"Yoosung isn't human anymore he's a vampire" seven said in a flat tone. Zens face dropped, he looked at yoosung who was now leaning against sakis shoulder with tears forming in his eyes.

"You turned him!?" Zen raised his voice. Seven shot up out of his seat and glared at zen, his jaw clenched and eyes narrow. Zen put his hands up in defence quick

"I did not turn yoosung. It was saeran. He manipulated yoosung into it. If I had a say yoosung would not be subjected to this god forsaken curse" sevens tone was dangerous and angry.

"Saeran!" Saki spluttered

"Y-yes" yoosung said shakily, saki hugged him tight. Seven let out a low growl at the thought of saeran.

"So what's going to happen? Do we need to do anything?" Jumin said still sat back relaxed

"No, this is just something you guys needed to know, jumin please let jaehee know and I'll handle V" sevens said still serious, jumin nodded and got up and headed to the door without a word

"Erm I better go too" saki said she kisses yoosung's cheek and gave him another quick squeeze, then got up chasing as her fiancé.

"Mind if a hang for a bit?" Zen said, seven just nodded and sat next to yoosung pulling him onto his lap, yoosung laid his head on sevens shoulder and let out a shaky sigh.

"You alright yoosung?" Seven said wrapping his arms tight around yoosung

"Yeh…..just a long day" yoosung sighed, seven places a kiss on his head. Zen got up and grabbed a beer out the fridge and turned on the tv.

"You know, being a vampire has always been a fantasy of mine. Don't ask why, I don't know, knowing that they are real is well…mind blowing…..but Saeyoung a curse, you really think?" Zen didn't take his eyes of the tv through out his whole time speaking

"Zen, I'm Catholic, I believe in a god, vampires, they are a creation of he devil himself, I'm going to hell for someone else's selfish actions. Do you really think I'd want this?" Zen looked at seven with an eyebrow raised

"Yeh but ain't you going to hell for being gay?" Zen smirked. Seven laughed "Yeh I suppose your right, maybe I'm going to ultra hell the for being a gay vampire" the two laughed. Soft snores started to fill the room, seven looked down and saw yoosung fast asleep curled up on his lap. Seven leaned his head back on the couch and smiled

"Zen? Have you ever been in love?" Zen looked at him gone out

"Can't say I have, well…. Does being in love with your own reflection count?" Seven chuckled

"No it doesn't" he smiled

"Hmmm guess it's a no then why?" Zen said looking back at the tv and then taking a sip of beer

"It's painful don't do it! I mean yoosung he's my world, he makes me whole, gives me something worth fighting for, but if I ever lose him…" seven sighed "I'd don't know what to do" seven looked at yoosung again and smiled placing a light kiss on his head and stroking his cheek. Yoosung stirred under the touch and snuggled into seven more.

"Seven, I can tell how much you love yoosung, I see it in your eyes all the time when you're talk about him. You two have something special, I only dream of, and….. I shouldn't tell you think but…yoosung doesn't stop talking about you….. the other day…he told me about you guys" zen cleared his throat "had sex for the first time, it's changed him in a good way. He's grown up. Keep it up Saeyoung what ever your doing to keep him happy, he needs it" zen looked at seven a beamed a smile, seven returned it.

"Thanks zen for tell me that"

After a while zen left and seven took yoosung to the bed room laying him down carefully not to wake him. Making his way to his desk the security system went off. Seven looked at the cctv and sighed

"Oh for fuck sake what now" he stared at ryokos figure, she was waving at the camera. Seven made his way out the door and meet her outside the gates.

"What do you want now" seven sighed

"Just to say hello to the new member of darkness" Ryoko smirked, seven rubbed his eyes and re adjusted his glasses

"Just fuck off Ryoko" he said pained, ryokos expression changed to concern, seven had never seen her like that.

"Saeyoung….have you given up fighting me?" She places a hand on his shoulder. Seven turned his head away

"Yes I have I'm done with you fucking up my life every time you show up, I'm not wasting anymore energy on you or breath, leave me alone and let me live my life" seven removed her hand from his shoulder and went to head back inside, stopping in his tracks when he heard sobs coming from behind him, he turned back to look a Ryoko Who was now, crouching on the ground crying into her knees.

"Ryoko?" Seven said softly, approaching her with caution, she looked at him l, tears streaming down her face

"I'm sorry ok" she sniffled wiping her face with her arm. Seven stood there shocked

"I know I'm a bitch, but after years of being what we are, you lose your emotions easily, especially when you lose everyone close to you. Everyone you loved. I have no one, my family are all dead and have been for over 100 years. Being a bitch is the only way to keep on living pain free" she put her head down and started crying her heart out again. Seven approached her slowly and knelt down next to her putting a hand on her arm, Ryoko looked up at him. Seven gave her a small smile.

"Then don't be a bitch, be yourself, I know what it's like to feel pain for a long time. But treating people like you do isn't going to help. It will just make the loneliness worse" seven smiled brightly at her, Ryoko sniffed and wiped her face giving a small smile

"T…..t….thank you Saeyoung, I think… I need to go…..I'm sorry for intruding" she got up and was gone in a flash.

The next day yoosung woke up alone in the bunker, he searched the whole place and seven was nowhere to be found. He checked his phone and let out a sigh of relief, seven had texted him

'Honey I'll be out most of the day doing a business deal with jumin, I love you xxxx' yoosung smiled at the text 'at least he's ok' he thought to himself. Yoosung started to feel a hunger grow, he went to the fridge and got out a blood bag drinking it dry within seconds. He decided to text saki to see if she was free, she replied in seconds and yoosung smiled getting his things and making his way to the penthouse. He knocked on the door and saki flung it open

"Come on in yoosung" she beamed at him. Saki dragged him inside causing him to almost fall over

"How you doing? I've been worried sick about you. Your haven't been on the messenger much and after last night I was worried you wasn't coping well" sakis brow furrowed with her words

"Saki I'm fine stop worrying so much I have Saeyoung, I'm not alone" yoosung beamed, saki relaxed

"I suppose but Saeyoung isn't exactly, sane" she stated, yoosung looked at her with confusion

"What do you mean?" Saki giggled at yoosung

"You know, he's too hyperactive and is a bit crazy" she poked yoosung's cheek, yoosung laughed, she was right but that was one of the reasons he loved seven so much

"I thought you was going to say something else. We all know Saeyoung is crazy" the two laughed.

"How's things you jumin?" Yoosung said smiling, saki beamed at him again

"Amazing, hes so good to me, and the sex….well that just indescribable" saki laughed, yoosung's face went pink

"Erm to much saki….." he said, saki poked his cheek again

"Aww yoosung, still the same" yoosung pouted at her

"No I'm not, I'm a vampire fear me!" Yoosung attempted a serious tone. Which failed causing saki to laugh at him

"Oh no save me from the big bad vampire" she said in a mocked tone, laughing at her words, yoosung smiled at her

"Hey saki, can I ask you a question" yoosung was not serious

"Huh? Sure what is it" saki looked a him, yoosung put his head down and his cheeks went red

"Erm…..can you give me any ideas….on…erm…making it fun in the…bedroom" yoosung hid his face from saki he felt himself go bright red

"Depends on what kind of fun you want" she said calmly.

"Erm well Saeyoung like cross dressing so….." yoosung peered at her through the gap in his arms

"Why do you get a outfit that he would like… for example a cat outfit or something" saki was still calm, yoosung lifted his head up and looked her

"Huh? That's a good idea…..how can you be so calm talking about this" saki turned and looked a yoosung giving her a devilish smile

"Oh.. jumin is into a lot of kinky shit yoosung that's how I know" she winked at him, yoosung blushed at the thought. Before he came out at gay and way before him and seven where together, he did fantasise about jumin quite a bit, he had a crush on him for a long time

"Really? Wow….ok thanks saki" yoosung beamed.

After spending sometime with saki, yoosung went shopping for a surprise for seven. When he found what he wanted to went home with a smile on his face. Seven was home now and was busy tapping away on his computer. Faint music coming from his head phones. Yoosung sneaked into the bedroom to shower and change into his purchase. He made his way to seven and snakes his arms around his waist. Seven spun round removing his headphone and gasped at the sight. His cheeks going red and he felt his jeans get tight in the crotch. Yoosung was standing their in a onesie, but not just a standard onesie, it was a striped black and orange tiger onesie, with ears on the hood. Yoosung even painted on black whiskers on his face. Seven gulped, he didn't know why but it turned him on badly. To make things worse yoosung growled and did hand actions to go with it.

"Erm yoosung" seven gulped, yoosung looked at him with a innocent look

"Yes? RAWR" yoosung winked

"Erm….do you want to get fucked right now?" Seven said with a little growl in his voice. Yoosung's eyes widened and a smile played on his face

"Maybe" he said in confidence.


End file.
